Worst Kept Secret
by usagi-mono
Summary: For all the gentleness in his nature, Makoto reveals a very different side to him in bed. MakoHaru. One-shot.


**A/N: **Back with my second fic for this pairing! Thank you everyone who commented and faved on the previous story! To be honest, since the first fic, I've scrapped so much material I've written for these two, and the long nights spent writing them have totally gone to waste. Or perhaps those were just warm-ups. I didn't mean to post a senseless smut fic so soon; I really do have some worthwhile fics in the works, please bear with me! D:

Some warnings: it really is pure smut. Nothing more, just that, and some clique interaction at the end. 6 pages worth of smut, though. Gosh, sometimes I think I'm the biggest perv for these two. And because I haven't really come across many smutty MakoHaru fics, or at least, I haven't been searching so avidly. So here's my contribution to the fandom; do enjoy! (:

* * *

Just when he thinks Makoto hasn't already delved into the deepest part of him, he goes on to reach for that sacred something within Haruka which he never even knew existed before.

Even though this is not the first time they've done this, the first wave of friction makes him sigh heavily, sounding like a half-moan when it escapes his lips. Haruka braces his hands on either side of him, twisting his fists into the sheets, as Makoto starts to guide both their bodies into a simple rythm. He resigns to the feeling the same way he lets a tide pull him deeper into the sea, even as it plummets him down into the watery pits, and sends him back up, leaving him gasping for air, over and over again.

**~ooo~**

It starts with little coy touches here and there throughout the morning; a bump of elbows, the skimming of fingers across bare wrists. Maybe it's the summer heat, maybe it's the way Haru's hair sticks to the nape of his neck with sweat, but Makoto feels himself gradually grow insane from being so horny this early in the day. It's after swimming practice and they're alone in the locker room, when Makoto shows him exactly how much he wants it.

Against the metal lockers, Haruka is engulfed in the entirety of Makoto's looming shadow.

"Haru," Makoto breathes, voice thick with desire, even though his expression is as gentle as always. He presses their hips together. "Look at what you do to me, Haru."

Haruka calls him a pervert, but slips him free of his swimming gear anyway and strokes him there without a hint of shame.

_Ah, yes... _

Makoto grinds against Haru's stomach, while soft fingers work him over with graceful dexterity.

"So big," Haru says, out of wonder more than anything else. "It's like a monster," he adds, perfectly frank, and Makoto has the gall to laugh at that.

Haruka holds it taut against his belly, fingers tracing up the length. "When we fuck, it goes all the way up to here." He lifts his hips in emphasis, and Makoto's cock rises up Haru's midriff.

He knows that the stoic boy is doing this on purpose to rile him up, trying to push him to his limit, to watch him snap. Makoto admits, he's been building up a higher tolerance ever since their first time, but when Haru does things like these even the great wall he's so patiently constructed crumbles so quickly, reduced to powder and dust with the blink of an eye.

Haruka knows he's going to get what he wants, when Makoto wordlessly grips his left shoulder and sinks him down to his knees.

**~ooo~**

Haruka's body is liquid fire. It pulses around Makoto like a whirlpool of flaming lava, and he concentrates with all his might on not letting it suck him down too quickly.

He runs his heated palms up the expanse of Haru's slender lovehandles, feeling the way that lithe body shifts under the influence of his practised thrusts. Haruka yields in a way as he does when in water; here too, in this bed, all he wants is to feel the gentle lull of Makoto's body, motioning him into action, washing over him with a whole sea of emotion that even the water cannot compare to.

"Haruka," Makoto mutters deeply in his throat, a guttural sound that courses throughout Haru's entire being.

Makoto is looking at him intently, as though trying to greedily drink up the sight of him so pliant, so unresisting. Even so, he thirsts for more. He allows himself a moment to delight in the way Haruka mewls below him, chest flushed and heaving with every zealous plunge made into his body.

Haru steadies himself with a supporting elbow and presses his palm over Makoto's stomach muscles, as if trying to regain some semblance of solid control against the mounting liquid pleasure building up in his lower belly. His face is scrunged up in a pained attempt to veil his diminishing dignity.

Then again, there is nothing dignified in the way he cries sharply, as Makoto promptly pulls out of him (as though taking his prior actions as some kind of sign) and flips him onto his stomach easily with his powerful arms. Haruka doesn't even have time to catch his breath, when his hips are lifted and Makoto enters him again. He props himself up and twists around, but is roughly pinned back to the bed by a large hand in between his shoulder blades.

For all the gentleness in his nature, Makoto reveals a very different side to him in bed, and it is something Haruka regards with both ardor and unease. Makoto is easily the stronger, and depending on his mood, Haru would either be greatly turned on or scared stiff by his being overpowered so suddenly by one whom he considers his most trusted companion in life. Today, his wanton moans are far from discouraging, and Makoto takes this as permission to continue.

**~ooo~**

Haruka always makes it a habit to bathe before they fuck. He likes being clean when they do it; not that Makoto's complaining, but he's a little on edge today, and his patience is waning.

He'll let Haru do what he wants, but not before making a game out of it first.

"What are you doing?" Haru asks, as Makoto enters the bathroom stark naked. He's still soaping himself up on the bathroom stool, barely even ready for the tub, much less Makoto.

The larger boy sits at the edge of the bath filled with lukewarm water.

"Can't I admire you for a bit, Haru-chan?" Makoto says, beaming.

If Makoto wants to play, he'll play along. "Just don't dirty the tub."

"I won't."

Turning the shower on, Haru starts from the back of his neck, running water over his shoulders; it goes down to the curve of his spine and into the cleft of his butt cheeks. He feels Makoto's eyes on him as he skims the water over his thighs and legs, watching the white soap studs carress the smooth skin there before dissolving into a puddle on the tiled floor. He hesitates a notch, before spreading his legs wide enough for the shower head but not so wide that Makoto may see everything.

"Need some help there, Haru-chan?"

_Damn it. _

"Don't look," Haru says curtly, sending a short spray of water towards Makoto's direction.

The other boy just chuckles. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Haru-chan. Besides, it'll be faster if I prepare you here, right?"

He doesn't know how, but Haruka finds himself face down on the cold, wet floor, ass up in the air, and he thinks that maybe Makoto's spiked his mackerel this morning. Just maybe.

Thick fingers stretch him from within, prodding gently, whilst the steady patter of water beats against the rim of his entrance. He pants, sending shallow ripples coursing across the puddles beneath him. Makoto finds his sweet spot and plays with it for a good few minutes just to hear Haru moan and fall apart. It feels good. His cock twitches but he refrains from touching himself, anticipating better things up ahead.

He gives an involuntary shudder as the faucet is turned off and Makoto's fingers leave him. He turns back to glare.

"Don't you want to have your bath?" Makoto casually asks, and it is a taunt.

Haru's glare doesn't waver. "Then, move aside and let me have it." He tries to stand, but Makoto keeps him on his knees with his hands. "Makoto," he warns.

"Can I join you, Haru-chan?"

"Not when you're like that." He stares pointedly at Makoto's rising cock. There's no way in hell they're gonna dirty the water. Last time Makoto convinced him to have sex in the tub, he'd spent a good part of the evening scrubbing it clean, under Haru's strict supervision. The bath was sacred, he gets that now. But that's not what he has in mind.

"Then, help me clean this part, too?"

He swears, there's a hint of a smirk on Makoto's face when he says it and Haru is having none of that smugness. Two can play at this game.

Haruka sets the shower on full blast, and practically drowns Makoto's erection, along with his wide-eyed face, for good measure. His shocked yell comes out in gurgles.

"H-haru! Hey, that was mean – w-wait, what –?"

He lets out a sudden gasp as Haruka's mouth comes to close in on his cock for the second time that day. A daring little tongue laps up all the water dripping at the base and slurps it up greedily. Makoto's breath catches, and he runs a hand through his wet fringe to prevent the beads of water from getting into his eyes and blurring his vision.

And what a vision it is.

It seems like someone's had some practice recently. Haruka pulls back the foreskin and swirls his tongue around the head slowly, all while pushing and pulling back with his hands. He looks good like this, soaking wet, in between Makoto's thighs. He knows all of his sensitive areas by now, and teases them thoroughly with his mouth.

The bathroom fills with lewd sounds of Haruka's lips, sucking and nipping and kissing. As nimble hands start massaging his balls, he's mildly thankful that he's managed to hold out this long. Then, Haruka takes him into his mouth, and with his tongue, sharply presses that little place under the tip of his dick, and that becomes Makoto's undoing.

He grits his teeth and bucks once, holding Haru's head still while the boy obediently swallows up everything he's given.

When he's done, Makoto inclines his hand over Haru's jaw and prompts his swollen lips apart. Haru just stares up at him, apathetic, from under sleepy lashes.

"Good boy," Makoto praises, when he's certain that not a drop is left.

**~ooo~**

Haruka cannot help but gasp and whimper, as Makoto tries to bury himself impossibly deeper by hauling him closer, hand hot on his thigh. He jerks his hips experimentally and Haru bites into the pillow, a new sensation beginning to take shape in this switched position.

Makoto looks at Haru's trembling back before him with half-lidded eyes and decides that he prefers this view better today. He makes good use of his mighty arms, yanking his lover back again and again by the hips to meet his own; the sound of flesh slapping flesh repeatedly brings them to a new level of lustful frenzy.

His stamina's improving – in the past, he'd pretty much get off with just a few thrusts, much less last beyond five ejaculations per day without getting sore. Now he's good to go about every thirty mintues or so, and Haru's not sure if he can last the week without getting too worn out for swimming.

Tears form at the corners of his eyes, and high-pitched gasps escape his clenched teeth, as Makoto crushes him further into the futon with a firm shove to his upper back, and picks up the pace. It's as though Makoto's trying to advance further and further into his body with every snap of his hips.

It's getting hard to breathe, with his chest flattened against the bed and his head tilted in a way that is not condusive for such desperate panting, and just as he thinks he's about to lose consciousness, he knocks his fist twice on the headboard to let Makoto know.

Almost instantly, the pressure on his back is lifted, and the larger of the two craddles him up so that his head comes to rest at Makoto's broad shoulder.

"Sorry, Haru," he says, quick to guilt. "Did I hurt you?"

He rests a comforting hand right below Haru's chest, and waits patiently for an answer. All he gets is an indignant silence, punctuated by hitched gasps for air.

Makoto kisses his shoulder and neck. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan. It's just – I can't hold back sometimes when I see you like this and – please don't be mad, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or scared. That's the last thing on my mind."

Haru doesn't have the heart to sulk for long. Despite his emotionless facade, he tends to forgive easily, in the case of one Makoto Tachibana. Besides, his mind is still half-fogged with desire.

He leans forward with his sore arms and pulls himself out, much to Makoto's absolute dismay. Apology after apology leave his lips until Haru grows weary and silences him with a kiss.

"Don't worry," he says, now facing Makoto, who looks on the verge of self-loathing tears. "I'm not mad."

"R-really?" It's a wonder how this giant of a man can settle so quickly back into his usual docile state, when just moments ago he was playing such a dominant, uninhibited role.

"I'm fine," Haru assures him. "Let's try a different position."

He lowers himself into Makoto's lap, reconnecting them. Makoto hisses and clenches his fists in the sheets on either side of him, as though refusing to touch Haru again without prior approval. Haruka gently pushes him back onto the mattress and properly straddles his hips.

Makoto's growls are low and harsh, forming in the pit of his stomach, as Haru begins to move.

The dying light from the sky outside casts an indefinite glow against Haruka's bare silhouette, and Makoto finds the view unbelievably stunning. He's always been drawn to Haru's charm time and time again; from the way the hair fills his face, to the way his large blue eyes expresses emotions he will not voice – Makoto loves it all. Haruka starts to touch himself, pretty face turning flushed once more. He arches back, lips parted and gasping freely, and the sight nearly makes Makoto lose it. He cannot help it, when his hands shakily reach out to run up and down the sides of that slim waist.

Haruka leads one of his hands up his chest and neck, brushing a nipple along the way. He languidly licks the expanse of Makoto's palm, all the way from the wrist to the cleft between his fingers. His breath ghosts over the tips of the padded skin before he takes two digits into his warm mouth, sucking loudly. Makoto feels like he's fucking Haru in two places at once; the heat at his loins grows impossibly hotter.

"Haruka, I'm –"

Haru bends over, kissing him hungrily. "Not yet," he mumbles against Makoto's jaw. "Together."

Makoto finds himself occupying his thoughts with the most random things just to keep from releasing. Haruka braces himself with arms on either side of Makoto's head and wriggles his hips up and down his partner's cock, all the while whining and moaning louder than ever before. He's making the most sound he's ever made this entire week.

"B-big..." Haruka pants, his head so clouded with pleasure that he cannot see straight, much less control the words that come out his mouth. "S-so big... you're... g-going to break me in half... M-mako – ah –!"

Unable to bear with it laying still anymore, Makoto thrusts up hastily, at a much quicker pace. He fondles Haru's butt with his large hands, squeezing the tender flesh roughly.

"You like this?" he snarls, and Haruka's heart clenches in his chest for a moment. "S-show me – show me how much you love my cock –"

"M-mako... to! It's... I-I'm..." Haruka will not admit it, but he likes it when Makoto talks dirty.

Of course, Makoto already knows this and uses it to his advantage. "Do it, baby. Come for me –"

_Baby. _That does the trick.

With a raw shout, Haruka rides out his peak, coating his partner's stomach with strings of white semen. Makoto follows suit, letting out a feral growl, and Haru feels his belly filling up with hot seed. He collapses onto the larger boy, vaguely feeling Makoto pound into him a bit more as though to hold onto the last vestiges of pleasure before he becomes too sensitive to even move.

With their bodies still connected, they curl into each other's arms and lay there in perfect silence until their breathing evens out.

Makoto hums, and his exhaling breath makes Haru's fringe flutter.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now, Haru-chan?"

"You want another round," Haruka says. It's not even a question.

Makoto laughs and flips them over, kissing his partner fully on the lips. "Not unless you want it too, of course."

Haruka leans up to grab Makoto's ass. "You already know the answer to that, idiot."

**~ooo~**

It takes some effort to sit cross-legged without a sound, but at least he's glad Nagisa and Rei seem to be preoccupied with their thoughts, as rare as it may seem. They are gathered at the school rooftop for lunch, and the mysterious silence that fills the void is somewhat awkward and out of place. Nagisa looks like he's about to burst with some sort of mindless chatter but is forcing himself not to for some strange reason, and Rei has acquired a constipated expression beneath his glasses.

Haruka eats from his bento without a care in the world.

Makoto cannot bear it. "Say, something up?" he finally asks Rei, who goes rigid immediately and clams up.

Nagisa glances at the beads of sweat practically showering down Rei's face and neck and decides to make the first crack.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan," he drawls slyly, looking from one to the other with bright eyes, and Makoto can only dread what may come next. "Is there something you should be telling us?"

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei says, louder than he intended to. "M-m-mind your own business!"

"But don't you want to know, too, Rei-chan?"

"It doesn't really m-matter, they would've told us if they wanted us to know by now –"

"What Rei-chan is trying to say, is that he saw you guys in the locker room –"

"N-nagisa!" Rei screams, slapping a hand over his mouth but the damage has already been done.

Makoto's stomach does a flip at the thought. Oh, hell no. It couldn't have been _that_ day, right? He knew they should have locked the door.

"Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, please disregard everything that has been said!" Rei pleads. "It's not like I meant to walk in on you two, h-h-h-holding hands and all, but –"

"Wait, what?" Makoto interrupts, mind drawing a blank.

"Rei saw you guys holding hands and being all _lovey-dovey_ the other day!" Nagisa says, wriggling his eyebrows up and down in a way that makes Makoto faintly queasy.

"So... you saw us holding hands?" Makoto asks, just to confirm. "Just that?"

Haruka peers at him from the corner of his eye.

Makoto catches it and stammers. "I – I mean, just us holding hands? Really? W-what makes you think we're like that?"

Nagisa giggles uncontrollably. "It's the worst kept secret in all of Iwatobi High!" he exclaims. "I could win a lot of money from all the betting that's going on, you know." Makoto goes pale. He was a fool to think they could keep it under wraps the whole year.

"I won't tell anyone!" Rei yelps tearfully. Haruka pretty much doubts it; after all, he's told Nagisa. Then again, the blonde probably wormed it out of him with his mischevious ways.

"Ah, w-well, that's alright, Rei," Makoto says, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, it's not alright." Haruka gives his two cents.

"Haruka-senpai!" comes the wail of despair.

"Now, now, Haru," Makoto chides. "I'm sure Rei means no harm."

"What else did you see?" Haruka probes, and Rei sweats buckets under his questioning gaze.

"Oh-ho! So!" Nagisa chirps. "How _far_ have you two gone?"

"N-nagisa!" both Makoto and Rei yell in unison while Haru gives an impassive look.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Nagisa grabs Haruka by the arm and shakes him 'til his teeth rattle. "No more secrets, okay? Now, tell me, tell me! Have you guys kissed? Or touched – oh wait, Mako-chan's too shy for that now, aren't you, Mako-chan?"

Makoto chokes on his own spit, moreso due to the knowing look Haru flashes him with in that one second.

"Hey, hey! My older sis has this entire collection of BL manga, you know. I've always thought it was crazy, but hey! Maybe I can ask to borrow it for you guys one day!"

"B... L?" Haruka says slowly.

"Nagisa!" Makoto whines. Rei has covered his ears completely and is curled up on his side in a far corner.

As the boys continue their banter, Haruka sighs and looks wistfully towards the pool. _Soon_, it whispers to him. _Soon. _

**-End-**

Omake:

The two stare at each other fixedly, Nagisa trying hard not to cackle.

"Tell me when to stop, Haru-chan!" He holds up two fingers in front of Haruka and begins to slowly widen the distance between them.

"Ah. Stop," Haru says, when he's quite sure.

"W-w-w-whoa!" Nagisa blurts out at the top of his voice. He can't stop the giggles now. "Mako-chan, amazing! The betting pool is gonna go nuts over this one!"

Makoto, curled up in the same corner as Rei, barely hears the ecstatic cry over the sound of his own pitiful whimpers.

**-The End, Really-**

* * *

Note: So like. This was kinda horny, wasn't it? What have I become, truly?! (sobs) Ah, the last part was an idea I got from Suits (if you're still wondering, Nagisa's indirectly asking Haru how big Makoto is down there). I guess it'll be something Haru wouldn't really mind sharing, just because. Leave a comment, if you liked it, or disliked it, so that I'll know if the smut I write for these two is any good at all x'D Please? And thank you from the bottom of my cold, poisoned heart! 8'D


End file.
